


Free Skate

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Light Masochism, Master/Slave, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Stepping, Stepping kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: Tanaka knows how much festive quality time means to you. He books the day off so you can spend the day together but when a race turns racy, how will you react?TLDR; Skating + Smutting
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Free Skate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: All characters are post time skip
> 
> This is day #8 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Ice Skating and Tanaka was lucky number 8.

“You know, I can do them up myself.”

“Well too late, I’ve already got one down, so there’s no point in turning back now.”

You sighed and leaned back on your hands. Tanaka had insisted that he tie up your skates for you despite you reminding him that you weren’t a child. Though, you had to admit that it was sweet of him to want to do the little things for you. He always went out of his way to show little signs of affection; opening doors for you, giving you the first bite of his food if you wanted to try it, and now tying your skates. Skating had actually been Tanaka’s idea. You had mentioned wanting to do something seasonal a few days ago and he knew you hadn’t done this in a while. He booked the day off work so that he could spend the day taking you around to fun winter related activities. In the morning you built some snowmen and you had just finished getting a light lunch complete with hot chocolate. Skating was now on the agenda which led him to want to tie the laces for you. When he was finished, Tanaka stood up and offered you his hand. You took it and were brought to your feet. Both of you had tried skating in the past but were rusty; you both wobbled for a moment before making your way to the ice. You didn’t think it would be that hard to get back into the motion of it since you were walking okay so far, however, ice was a whole other ballgame. The moment you put your weight down on the ice, you started to fall backwards. Tanaka caught you before you could hit the ground and you both laughed a bit.

“Oh, so you’re falling for me, huh?” he said with a playful tone. 

You rolled your eyes and smiled, “Why don’t you get on the ice and see how you do, Mr. Star Athlete.”

Once Tanaka steadied you, he made his way on the ice. At first it seemed like he was fine, edging along with a cautious stance. He triumphantly put his arms in the air, but the sudden movement threw him off balance, sending him into a cartoon style wobble. His arms flailed and his feet slid in place, trying desperately to keep himself upright. After several attempts, the jerky movements ceased and he was stable enough to shoot you a victorious grin. He carefully made his way over to you and offered you his hand. He claimed it was “for balance” but you knew he just wanted to be close to you. Tanaka was never one to shy away from PDA; he constantly looked for opportunities to show off that you were with him and him only. It wasn’t as though he was fully possessive or anything, just that he enjoyed displaying how lucky he was to have you. You never really told him, but you thought it was pretty cute. Slowly and carefully you made your way around the rink together. In the beginning, there were a few times when you both almost lost your balance but it had started to come back to you as you predicted. The motions became familiar and your movements were more fluid. It wasn't long before you both were making smooth laps around the rink, still hand in hand. However, hallmark moments like this can only last so long. Some children on the ice had been racing up and down the rink while you were doing laps and the scene caught Tanaka’s attention. When they finally left, Tanaka had an all too familiar glint in his eyes.

"No way," you said when he turned to you, "It's not happening."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to. I already know you want to race."

Tanaka laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had always been easy to read. 

"Come on, just one time?" he pleaded.

"Then you have to make it worth my while; what's in it for me?"

Tanaka thought for a moment, trying to come up with a worthwhile prize for you. You stood there, arms crossed, looking at him like one would look at a child who was trying to tell a story but lost their train of thought. Suddenly, his face lit up and he spoke in a rushed, excited tone.

"I could be your slave for the rest of the day!"

You laughed and pulled him by the collar towards you. When you spoke your voice was low and your face was inches from his.

"Oh honey," you began, getting close to his ear, "You're my slave every day."

Tanaka's expression changed from excited to bashful in seconds. You took this opportunity to make a mad dash to the other side of the rink. It took him a moment to realize what you had done, but he raced after you with all he had.

"No fair! You cheated!" He yelled after you as you dashed away.

You giggled like mad as you reached the halfway point, Tanaka closing in. While you had a head start, Tanaka was much faster than you; it looked like it was going to be a photo finish at this rate. Tanaka dropped low in his stance and sped towards the end, overtaking you and smirking at you on his way past. However, this would prove to be his downfall. As he turned to face you, his legs got caught up in one another and he fell forward onto the ice, skidding to a stop a few feet from where he landed. You stopped speeding ahead and immediately went over to Tanaka. He sat up on his butt and looked at you, an embarrassed laugh making its way out of his mouth as he averted his gaze. You knelt down to inspect him for injuries and he looked alright; no cuts or anything that you could find. Tanaka did confess that he came down on his knee pretty hard but that he’d be fine with some ice on it when you got home. After hearing this you bent over and kissed his knee, giving him a reassuring smile. Tanaka’s blushed, eyes snapping back as he watched you. 

“Hey… I think I might have bit my lip too. You know, if you’re handing out healing kisses.”

You laughed and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss lingered a bit, neither one of you really wanted to pull away. However, you were still sitting on the ice and it was a public setting. Even if the kiss was innocent, you couldn’t stay making out on the ice forever. You pulled back and Tanaka’s face became very serious. Your head cocked to one side, waiting for him to say something. 

“Your kisses really are magical,” he said, nodding to himself, “I think I could use that magic in a few other places.”

You let out a loud laugh and once you were on your feet you started heading to the side of the rink to take your skates off. 

“So is that a no?” Tanaka called after you but you didn’t answer. You heard him clammer to his feet behind you and come skating after you.

“Ugh, I love it when you ignore me.”

  
  


After returning your skates and heading to the car with Tanaka in tow, you decided you’d have some fun with him. Since he wanted so badly to have you do things to him, you’d happily oblige. You stood beside the car door, waiting. As if on cue, Tanaka opened it for you so you could climb in. Your fingers made their way to his face, tracing down his cheek and under his chin as you got into the passenger’s seat. The pink hue on his face darkened a bit as he got in the drivers side, sitting for a moment before starting up the car. You took this opportunity to lean towards him, fingers brushing this thigh as you stared intently at him.

“Something wrong, baby?” You asked in a soft voice.

Tanaka looked down at your hand on his leg and stuttered out that nothing was wrong. This would be too easy. Tanaka was an easy man to please and loved it when you absolutely dominated him. Sure, he was good at being the one on top, but he was better at being beneath your boots. You leaned back in your seat, hand not leaving his thigh for a moment. He pulled out of the parking lot, every so often sneaking a glance at your hand. Your grip tightened at a red light but you didn’t look back at him. You could tell he was trying to figure out what game you were playing, except he was right where you wanted him. His hands gripped the steering wheel hard when your hand reached higher on his inner thigh.

“You seem a little tense, is something making it hard for you to concentrate?”

“Y-yeah, you’re making it a little difficult,” he stated, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“Why is that?” You asked in a sultry tone. “I’m just touching what’s mine.” 

Tanaka took a deep breath, face getting redder by the second. He shifted in his seat as you eyed him. It was easy to tell through his jeans that he was getting hard from your actions. 

You grinned. “You really are such a slut for me.”

“Fuck.” The way he said it was drawn out, low, and breathy. 

You knew it wouldn’t be completely fair to keep doing this to him, especially while he was driving, however, you’d treat him nicely when you got home. Well, by that you meant you’d absolutely make him your bitch, but to him, that was treating him nicely. Tanaka stepped on the gas pedal. He was determined to get you home as fast as possible. He wanted whatever you had planned for him and he wanted it now.

“Really?” you asked, pulling your hand from his leg, “You’re speeding now? You want to be my bitch that badly?”

Tanaka groaned at your words and sped up faster. No one was on the roads surprisingly, but that also meant you were attracting more attention. So it came as no surprise to you when a speed trap came up that Tanaka didn’t notice. Busted. The cop car lit up and pulled you two over. Tanaka was swearing the whole time, dick hard and face red. As the cop started walking up to your window you laughed. 

“How are you going to get out of this one, slut? Are you going to tell him you want your Mistress to fuck your pathetic cock and that’s why you were racing home?”

Tanaka shot you a pleading look. Not here. Not now. The officer tapped on the window and Tanaka jumped. You had to stifle a laugh when the officer spoke.

“Tanaka?”

“Hey Daichi! What brings you here?” Tanaka asked, trying to be nonchalant but it came out unconvincing.

“Uh, well you were going 70 in a 50 zone, so it’s kind of my job to stop that from happening. Why the hell were you going so fast anyway?”

Your words ran through Tanaka’s head as he shifted a bit, trying to come up with an excuse. It was easy to tell Tanaka was struggling to say something believable, so you leaned over to see Daichi properly through the window. While the gesture looked innocent from Daichi’s perspective with the way your body was positioned, your hand went straight to Tanaka’s crotch. Slowly, you moved to palm him through his pants and Tanaka hissed. You said hi to Daichi and informed him that your boyfriend was a little under the weather and was trying to get home so he could lay down. Daichi took another look at Tanaka’s increasingly red face and noted his heavy breathing. You took the opportunity to squeeze his cock and his voice cracked. Daichi was now very concerned, brows furrowed as Tanaka tried to insist it was just a stomach ache. 

“Well you’re in no shape to continue driving. You need to switch drivers. I can’t let you guys go if you don’t.” 

While his request was a reasonable one, it also meant Tanaka would have to parade in front of his friend with a hard on. Part of you liked the idea, knowing he’d get lectured for risky behaviour while driving, but you’d get lectured too. That wasn’t something you wanted to deal with so you agreed with Daichi, stating that you’d help Tanaka over to the passenger’s side. You got out of the car and made your way to help cover Tanaka as you brought him around the front of the car. Once he was seated and out of view, you went back over to apologize for the speeding. Daichi understood and let you off with a warning, telling you both to get home safe. You thanked him and turned back to the car. Once you got inside and your cars parted ways, Tanaka started palming himself. 

“I should really lock you up if you’re going to be such a whore in public. You almost moaned in front of him. I bet you wanted him to find out.”

Tanaka sucked air through his teeth as he unzipped his pants and stroked himself beside you. You had to admit though, he did sound good when he moaned your name. As you came to a red light you opened the water bottle in the cup holder. It was cold to the touch considering it was in the car while you were skating around. Perfect. While you wanted nothing more than to go home and step on him, he did need to be punished. He broke a rule. No touching without permission. It went both ways for him; he had to ask to touch himself and he had to ask to touch you. You took a sip from the bottle and glanced at him. His eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving as he stroked. Looking at him like this made you second guess your punishment but it had to be done. What kind of dom would you be if you let things slide? Punishment was half the fun for him. He was a masochist afterall. Tanaka kept letting stray curses fall from his lips as he pumped his cock. You took a deep breath and moved the bottle to hover over his crotch. Just as the light turned green, you tipped the bottle over and let a small amount of cold water fall into his lap. Tanaka yelped at the frozen sensation and his eyes snapped open. He looked at you like a wounded puppy and you merely handed him the bottle.

“Oops,” you said plainly, “my hand slipped.”

“Bullshit it did, fuck.” Tanaka tried to dry his pants as best as he could but it was no use.

"Excuse me? Are you sure you want to take that tone with me?” Tanaka immediately quieted. “And you shouldn't have your dick out in traffic, pig, especially without permission." Tanaka mumbled an apology and you snapped back at him. “I’m sorry, did a little bitch say something?”

“I’m sorry Mistress, please forgive me,” he groaned.

It was clear his erection was not going anywhere, even after the shock of a drastic temperature change. However, he did zip himself back up, intent on following your rules to the best of his ability. 

“Good boy,” you said smugly, “About time you followed the rules.”

The ride back to your house was agonizingly long. In reality, it only took another ten minutes at most, but the more time Tanaka wasn’t at your feet, the more you wanted him to be. By the time you actually got home, Tanaka nearly bolted for the door. You instructed him to remain calm as he opened your door for you. When the door was unlocked, which you took your time doing, you told him to go upstairs and get ready exactly how you liked him to. You didn’t have to finish your sentence before he was off to the bedroom. After removing your winter gear and grabbing the pair of heels he liked most, you entered your shared bedroom.

Tanaka was ready as you asked; naked and on his knees for you. He had also taken the liberty of putting on his collar and leash. It was simple and black with big silver letters that spelled out ‘bitch’. He waited there, ready for your first real command of the night. This would be fun. 

“Alright, bitch, why don’t you make yourself useful and strip me?”

“Yes Mistress!” Tanaka exclaimed, hurrying to his feet.

He carefully removed your clothes, making sure he didn’t tear a single seam or move anything too out of place. His hands lingered on your skin occasionally and you pretended not to notice. It happened often and of course you noticed the way his fingers would brush against you unnecessarily. He liked the thrill of trying to subtly disobey, not knowing whether or not you’d catch on to his antics. You usually let him have these fleeting kisses between skin, though, and today would be no different. While he liked it when you were mean to him, you never wanted to take it past the point of no return, so you let him have this one thing. When Tanaka was finished, he sat back in his position on his knees. It was at this point that he noticed the shoes you had placed on the ground before he started stripping you. He couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on his face as he eyed them. You smirked, looking down at him. 

“It’s pathetic how badly you want to be stepped on. But if you want it so badly, you might as well put the shoes on my feet.” 

Tanaka scooted closer to you and you lifted a foot for him to put the heel on. 

“Watch it, they’re worth more than you are.” 

“Yes, you’re right, sorry Mistress. I’ll be careful.” 

You ran a hand over his short hair, “Good boy.”

Tanaka let out a small, shaky breath as he gingerly picked up your other foot to put on the second shoe. When he was done, you raised a foot and planted it on his chest, easing him onto his back. Once he was on the floor, you put some pressure down on his chest and he groaned. You didn’t put your full weight on him, just enough for him to feel the pressure and for the heel to dig in a bit. When you didn’t get the desired reaction, you moved to his face. You turned his head to the side with your foot and stepped lightly on his cheek. Tanaka let out a moan and his cock twitched. 

“Worthless pig. You’re only good to be used as a fuck toy, huh? My own personal plaything.”

“Yes Mistress,” he moaned, “Please use me.”

You bent down and picked up his leash, “With pleasure.”

Tanaka shivered as you got off of him and spread your legs. You hauled him back to his knees and positioned him between your thighs. You pulled the leash tight, bringing him close to your cunt without letting him touch it. 

“Now you’re going to eat me out like a good bitch. Don’t even think about cumming until I’ve made a complete mess of your face, do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress, please, let me taste you. Let me please you.”

As soon as you breathed the word, Tanaka brought his face to your sex, licking everywhere he could. He licked up your slit to your clit and kept flicking it with his tongue. You pulled the leash tight and he moaned against your pussy. The vibrations sent shivers down your spine as he kept licking you and the wetter you got, the more intense his licks. He knew this turned you on as much as it did for him, so he angled his head so he could put his tongue inside you. It was a bit of a strain for him so he didn’t keep it up for long, but he needed to taste more of you. He wanted to have his face covered in your juices and be marked as your man. Marked as your fuck toy. With renewed vigour, he went back to work on your clit, your wetness dripping down his chin. Tanaka moaned into you, gripping his thighs hard as he ate you out. When you inadvertently called out his name he sucked harder at your clit. He wanted you to moan his name again, he needed it. You let out a small laugh, placing one hand on the back of his head while the other still held the leash taut. You called out his name again, louder than before and he cursed against your skin. Tanaka kept repeating his tongue movements and sucking patterns until you were on the brink of orgasm. With a few more licks and sucks, your breathing became shallow and you moaned as you grinded against his mouth. Tanaka felt you twitch against him as your orgasm washed over you, but he didn’t stop licking. He slowed his pace to not overstimulate you, but he wanted to clean you off now that you came. He licked and swallowed every last drop that came out of your pussy, savouring it like it was the best delicacy on earth. 

When he was done and your legs stopped shaking, you gestured with your head to the bed. He scrambled to climb on and laid down on his back as you instructed. You got on the bed after he was situated and straddled his cock, easing yourself onto him without hesitation. Tanaka groaned as he finally felt the warm wetness he’d been craving since the car ride home. Slowly, you started to bounce up and down on his cock. 

“Fuck, Mistress, can I touch you? Please, I want to feel you.”

“Do you think you’re worthy of touching me?”

“No, I’m not but I need to feel you, please. Fuck,” the last word was drawn out as you slammed down on him. 

“Good answer. Alright, you may.” 

His hands immediately began rubbing up and down your body, lingering on your waist, breasts, and hips. Tanaka’s eyes were focused on you, trailing the length of your body but ultimately going between your tits bouncing with every movement and watching his cock disappear inside of you. However, his favourite was probably the smug look of pleasure on your face. You already came from his tongue, so he was lucky that you were letting him feel this and have you. He would have been happy by just making you cum, but he knew you wouldn’t leave him unsatisfied. No matter how many times you threatened him, whipped him, or edged him until he was begging, he knew you’d let him feel good in the end. It was the consistency he needed with this type of arrangement. It showed him that even through the harsh words and degradation that he craved, you did care about him.

Tanaka panted under you as you rode him, eyelids fluttering shut occasionally when your movements became too overwhelming. 

“Please, may I cum? I’m getting close, please. Fuck please.”

You leaned down to his ear and licked up the side of his cheek. “Of course bitch boy, cum.” 

Tanaka started bucking up into you forcefully and sporadically as you moaned in his ear. He was right, he  _ was _ close; it only took a handful of thrusts to make him spill inside of you. He called out your name as you rolled your hips, helping him through his orgasm. Eventually he stopped twitching and you ceased grinding on him. He looked up at you in a haze of pleasure and smiled; his cheeks were flushed and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. You smiled back. 

“Are you okay? Was that good for you?”

“It was perfect,” he said through breaths, “that was so fucking hot.”

You beamed down at him, “I’m glad. Do you need some water or want to get cleaned up?”

Tanaka closed his eyes and stretched out as best as he could with you still on top of him. 

“Honestly, I just want to hold you.” 

“Can do,” you stated simply.

You moved to get off and lay beside him but Tanaka held you in place. He pulled you forward so you were laying on his chest, his cock still inside you. You placed several sweet kisses on his face, ending with his lips. After a minute you asked if he wanted his collar off and he agreed. You lifted him up a bit so you could undo the back and slipped it off of him, discarding it off the side of the bed somewhere. There were some red lines where the collar sat; you guessed they were due to the pull the leash had. With the collar gone, you grabbed the lotion on the bedside table, squirting a bit in your hand before massaging it around the red lines left behind from the scene. Tanaka hummed softly at your touch, a lazy smile on his face. His hands wrapped around you and you were sure you weren’t going to be able to pull away from him if you tried. Not that you wanted to. Now was a time dedicated to love each other and being together. You reassured him that he did a great job, that you were proud of him, and that he made you feel really good. He blushed as you spoke, grin widening on his face. Tanaka always liked praise after a scene like this, and you were happy to give it to him. The one thing you liked more than seeing him hard and needy under your foot was him happy and so in love with you. 

“Tanaka, you know you mean a lot to me, right?”

“Yeah, of course I know that.”

“I just want to make sure. I say a lot of things when we get going and I want to make sure you know that I don’t mean them.”

Tanaka stopped your hand from massaging his neck and looked at you with a serious expression.

“I know that. You do it because you want me to have a good time and I think you get off on it too a bit,” he smirked, “but I know that it’s different in that moment than it is in reality. I love you and know you care about me too, so don’t sweat it, okay?”

“Okay.”

You kissed his forehead and leaned back against his chest. For someone who wasn’t the best at academics, Tanaka turned out to be quite insightful. Soon, you both drifted off to the sound of each other breathing in time with each other. These moments really meant something and you’re sure you’d both remember this day for awhile. Skating might have to become a new winter tradition if it was going to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
